French Lessons
by yosukeisgod
Summary: A particular French teacher at World W Academy always frustrated and annoyed me, and I didn't think my opinion would be able to change. After certain events, though, my view of him would be changed forever.   FrancexOC


**Here is another one-shot! This time around, it's France!**

**Again, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

><p><span>French Lessons<span>

"Miss Anderson, I don't get the third question, could you help me?"

"Yes, of course. Now, what exactly don't you get about it, Alfred?"

I always loved being a teacher. I could help students when they didn't get the work, and I had my favourite subject as a job.

"Well you need to explore the themes of responsibility. Explain what the characters think of their own responsibilities, and then show how they differ at the end of the play."

"Oh, you mean like how Sheila takes responsibility for what happens at the end as well as Eric, but how the older generation don't learn from their mistakes?"

"That's it! Now think of a few more ways to explain it in detail and you'll have yourself an A grade essay in no time."

English had always been my favourite subject in school, and when I was able to teach my favourite plays and books to the class, it made me so happy. I always had a lot of papers to mark over my weekends, but I didn't mind that. If I could help my students get the grades they wanted at the end of their school years, then I would definitely do it without fail.

"Ooh! You won't downgrade my work if I spell things the American way, will you?"

"Of course I won't, Alfred. I'm more worried about the effort and what's actually in your essay. I know that spelling is important, but you're not used to the way we write things so it's not your fault. Carry on as you would in your country."

"Thanks Miss!"

* * *

><p>"This is completely unacceptable! Crystal- I mean Miss Anderson. How could you let a student get away with something like this?" my colleague, Arthur Kirkland, scolded me.<p>

"First of all, we're in the teachers' lounge, so you can call me by my first name. Second, it's Alfred F. Jones, he's originally from America. He's obviously going to write things how he has for the many years he lived in his own country. He's not going to change that just because of moving to this school. This school is named World W Academy, so I think we can allow him to spell things the American way." I noted calmly.

Arthur was about to retaliate, but sighed and reluctantly agreed with my argument. I smiled widely at him to show I was happy about my victory, and laughed.

"Seriously, you and I have been friends for years; have a little faith in me."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

I rolled my eyes at him.

_Honestly, you never change do you?_

"_Bonjour_, the _Tres Bien Moi _has arrived!" Francis Bonnefoy announced as he walked into the room with Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

They were known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' to the students and teachers. Francis was known as the pervert, Gilbert was the self-proclaimed 'Awesome' one of the group, and Antonio was the normal one unless you counted the teachers and students saying he had a 'nice ass'.

"Who let them in?" another colleague and friend of mine, Elizaveta Héderváry, muttered under her breath.

"What is the meaning of this? You three are late, explain yourselves." Roderich Edelstein, the head of the Music department, crossed his arms at them.

Gilbert laughed with his weird 'kesesese' noise, Antonio looked innocently happy and oblivious to the situation, and Francis smirked.

"Our classes do not start until the afternoon, so we thought we would go out and have a little fun."

I shook my head, "Mr Bonnefoy, might I remind you that you have a responsibility while working in this school. If your students grades slip because you wanted to 'have a little fun', then the others and I won't forgive you."

All he did was wink and blow a kiss at me. That man infuriated me sometimes, and I could easily kick him to the moon if someone allowed me to. He was a smooth talker who would be happy with anyone, according to what Arthur had told me over the years. I didn't like people like that, and certainly wasn't going to let Francis get away with letting the students down.

"_Mon cher_, there is no need for that. I would never do such a thing if I thought it would put them at a disadvantage." he smiled sadly at me. It seemed genuine but I had my doubts.

"As long as you promise, that's all I'm asking."

"Of course, Crystal." He winked at me again.

He really did get on my nerves…

* * *

><p>"That is all class, you may leave now. I hope you have a good weekend!"<p>

I watched as his class left, and I turned to him after they had all gone.

"Well, it seems that your work ethic wasn't affected in a bad way at all. I'm very impressed, Mr Bonnefoy." I said surprised but also with a hint of sarcasm.

"I told you I would be fine. You can call me Francis. After all; we are alone now."

He slowly made his way towards me but I took a step back, "You better not be thinking about trying something funny with me, Francis. If you do I will smack you so hard, you'll have to take a whole week off from work."

He laughed and smirked at me, "I love that fiery passion in you, Crystal. I have always been drawn to you because of it."

I flipped him off and he laughed again. We left the classroom and made our way through the halls to the gate of the school.

"I shall see you tomorrow morning then, Crystal, _au revoir_!"

I rolled my eyes as he walked out of my sight. He really did annoy me, but his company wasn't **that** bad.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Crystal! Did you sleep well?" Elizaveta asked as she made me a cup of tea.<p>

I sat down on the sofa in the teachers' lounge and yawned, "Not really, I had a horrible dream involving a certain Frenchman. It was absolutely horrifying."

She laughed and sat beside me, "**Any** dream involving him is horrifying. What was it about?"

"I was on a date with him and we kissed. He took me back to his place and tried to get me to go along with him but Arthur ran into the house and beat him up. When I woke up I was thankful, but also scared stiff at what almost happened." I shivered.

"You know, dreaming about something like that might mean you love him."

"Arthur? No way, we're just friends!" I laughed and wiped tears from my eyes.

"No, I meant that you might love Francis."

I looked at her and she had a serious expression on her face. I thought about it for a moment and my eyes widened.

"N-no, I do **not **love that frog! I just can't!" I panicked.

Elizaveta held my shoulders and shook me, "Calm down, Crystal! I was only suggesting it as a theory, but judging by your outburst, it may already be true."

"You know, I think you might be right. Shit…"

"What's this now?" Arthur asked as he made his way over to us.

I shook my head and laughed awkwardly, "N-nothing at all! Isn't that right, Elizaveta?"

"Sure is, sorry Arthur. We were just having a girl talk, the type that would scare you for the rest of your life."

His face turned blue and he quickly walked away.

"Great, now he's scared of me!" I slapped myself in the face and all Elizaveta did was laugh.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about this revelation?"

"I'm going to ignore it and wait until I feel absolutely nothing for him." I smiled triumphantly.

Elizaveta shook her head and smiled sadly at me, "I don't think it works like that, Crystal."

* * *

><p>"It <strong>will<strong> bloody work like that!" I announced loudly as I shot up from resting my head on my desk.

"Miss Anderson, are you all right?" Matthew Williams asked me with concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had just fallen asleep, no need to worry. Thank you though, Matthew."

He blushed but smiled at me and took his seat as the rest of the students walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Miss! My brother gave me detention for no reason today!" Peter Kirkland ran up to me.

"Are you sure you didn't do something bad?" I teased.

"As sure as I can be, Miss, I promise! He's just a big old jerk!"

"Well, I shall have a word with him during break, all right?" I ruffled his hair.

He smiled at me and gave a 'thumbs up' as he went to sit at his desk.

"Well then class, today we are going to-" I was interrupted by the fire alarm going off.

"Ah!" Feliciano Vargas screamed after being woken up by the alarm.

"_Fratello_, you can't keep falling asleep in class!" Lovino Vargas wacked his brother on the head and lifted him up from his seat.

"Now now, class, keep calm and follow me outside!" I shouted over their frantic voices.

Everyone became silent and did what I told them too. I sighed, but smiled at them.

"Is this just a test, Miss?" Kiku Honda asked as he walked beside me.

"I'm afraid not, we didn't have a meeting about it this morning like we usually do. If it were a practice run, we would have known before hand." I explained as we made our way to the other classes.

"Now then, I'm going to take the register. Make sure your quiet when your name is not being read out, otherwise I won't be able to hear you all!"

"I shall make sure that everyone is silent, Miss Anderson." Ludwig Beilschmidt noted calmly and everyone stopped their conversations.

"Thank you, Ludwig, at least you're here. Eduard Von Bock, Kiku Honda, Yong Soo Im, Alfred F. Jones! Are you all here?"

They all called out and I continued, "Peter Kirkland, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, and Matthew Williams! Are you here too?"

They called out again and I was sure I heard Lovino moan about how I should call him 'Romano' instead.

"Okay, I think that's everyone. You **must** wait her until I give you permission to go back inside! Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded at me, and I made my way over to Elizaveta's class. I noticed that she was panicking so I asked what was wrong.

"Raivis is missing!" she turned her head in all directions to see if she could spot him.

"He isn't here? Where could he be?" I asked as I too started panicking.

There was a bang from the canteen on the west side of the school, and I instinctively ran towards it.

"Crystal, wait!" Elizaveta shouted after me, but I didn't listen.

_If one of the students is in danger, it's my job to protect them._

* * *

><p>"Raivis, where are you?" I called out as I ran through the halls.<p>

No one replied and I ran faster. If he was stuck somewhere and couldn't move, I needed to get him out of there. If he was surrounded by smoke and unconscious, then I needed to bring him outside fast. Either way, I needed to make sure that he was safe and unhurt.

"_Mon cher_, slow down!" Francis called as he ran towards me.

"Huh? What are you doing in here? It's not safe!" I scolded him.

"I could say the same thing to you. I was looking for that Galante boy, but I cannot find him anywhere."

I looked at him surprised, "Really? You were looking for Raivis too?"

He nodded and we continued running. We called out his name over and over but no one called back.

"Where **is **he?" I panted as we came to a stop at the west block stairs.

"Help me!" a muffled voice coughed.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" I held up my hand and we both listened out for another sound.

"Miss Anderson, Mr. Bonnefoy! In here!"

"Follow me!"

I ran after Francis and we stopped at the canteen. There was a cloud of smoke covering the room and it was getting bigger and bigger.

"We can't go in there without help; otherwise we'll put all of us in danger." Francis shook his fist.

"Well, we'll just have to help each other! Come on!" I pulled open the door and smoke flew out.

I coughed and Francis held onto me, "Crystal, I will not let you endanger yourself!" he shouted at me.

I looked at him and smirked, "Scared of losing me, Francis?"

"… Of course I am!"

_What?_

"W-well then, help me do this!" I repressed the blush that was about to show on my face.

I pushed the fallen tables and chairs out of the way and ran to the storage cupboard. I could hear Raivis sobbing in fear and felt anger swell up inside me.

"No one should have to go through something like this."

"I agree with you, Crystal, but how are we going to get him out of there? The side of the wall has fallen and blocked the door." Francis coughed and I noticed that the smoke was getting to both of us.

"Help me move this."

We both grabbed the fallen debris and tried moving all of the pieces out of the way. I coughed into my hands and noticed they were bleeding.

"It must have been the glass and rocks." I half laughed but continued to move everything out of the way.

"Let me do it." Francis sat me down on a broken chair and took over for me.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

He finally moved the last pieces away from the door and helped Raivis out of the cupboard.

"Thank you… so much…" he coughed before passing out.

"Let's get him out of here." Francis smiled and picked him up in his arms.

I nodded and we made our way out of the building.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mein Gott<em>! What happened to you two?" Gilbert gasped as he made his way over to us once we saved Raivis.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes, but looked at us with concern.

"That was a very risky thing to do."

I shook my head, "Not as risky as leaving him there. At least now they can check on his condition at the hospital. They did say he should be fine after a good night's rest, but they're just making sure by monitoring him overnight."

"Well that's good to hear. Honestly, you worried me there, Crystal!" Arthur shed a tear as he hugged me.

I laughed, "Whoa, easy there friend, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Crystal…" Francis called my name quietly so only I could hear him.

Elizaveta grabbed Arthur and Gilbert and left us alone. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her before they left.

"Thanks for all your help in there, Francis." I hugged him.

He stiffened as I embraced him which made me confused so I looked at him funny, "Something wrong?"

"I did not think you would do that, I am grateful though." He hugged back.

"H-hey…" I blushed but hid my face in his chest.

"I have now realised something, _mon cher_, and I need you to hear this."

He let me go and took a deep breath, "I truly do love you, Crystal. I know that it may seem that I am only joking with you at times, but I honestly mean this. After feeling scared in there at the fact that I might lose you, it made me want to confess properly. I hope you do not hate me because of this."

He closed his eyes and waited for my response. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Crystal? What is so funny?"

"Nothing really, I came to a realisation too. I love you, Francis."

He held my chin up and kissed me passionately. It was a warm, comforting kiss that contained so much love and kindness. I felt safe in his embrace and I didn't want him to let go of me.

"_Je suis si heureux en ce moment._ _Je vous remercie beaucoup._"

"Francis, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Then I shall have to give you French lessons, _oui_?" he smirked.

"…Is that a double entendre?" I frowned at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He laughed.

I shook my head and hugged him again.

"I do know **some** words in French though."

"Oh, and what might they be?"

"_Je t'aime_, Francis."

"_Je t'aime aussi_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't know the names, shame on you! Only joking! xD  
>If you seriously are confused though, search Hetalia human names on Google or something like that, and you should be able to find out from there :)<strong>

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome~! :)**


End file.
